The Broken Heart Of A Bride (P1)
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: How to handle the broken heart of a bride?


**AN: **

Hi!

So I do know, that I've got another story going, and don't worry I will keep working on it. But I do happen to like writing oneshots, or in this case 3-shots once in a while. This is a lil' something for the Tessie/Bessie shippers. It's sad that no one is writing stories including him. He was a nice character. This is part one in a series of three! That's why it'll say "P1" at the end of the title. Enjoy!

There she was, all alone now that the kids had left. It all felt so surreal to her, and she couldn't ignore the fact, that her current situation was pretty cliché. She was currently sitting by the big window in her room, her eyes gazing at the many lights of New York, the white wedding gown still framing her body. All while tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. This was it, huh? One more time; alone. But this time she had no one to blame, since she was the one to say 'I don't'. She could've had it all. Right now she could've been Jessie Wenthworth. Yet she wasn't, and it was killing her, even though it was her own choice.

She did love Brooks, but she couldn't let her life flip upside down like that. She needed the Ross kids, just as much as they needed her. She wasn't afraid to admit that anymore. Her gaze turned away from the skyline, letting it focus on her messy room, before she stood up and kicked off her stilettos. In a swift motion she swiped a few tears off of her face and sniffed sadly. She let her heavy heart slump down on her bed along with the rest of her tired body. Gently she took the little, silver diadem out of her slightly messy hair. The veil said its goodbye hours ago. Without giving it a second thought, she let the diadem fall to the ground. Brooks had bough it for her, and the memory hurt. How could something so small now be so heavy? He'd looked so proud and happy, when he'd given it to her...

The thought of that handsome smile not being on his face anymore, and that it was her fault, caused a few tears to roll down her flushed cheeks. That's when she heard a soft knock on her door. Who could it be? She didn't really feel like solving a lizard-problem or tear fighting kids apart.

"Who's there?" Her voice was shaky.

"It's Tony. Can I come in?"

Could he? I mean… He was her best friend, but she also just called off her wedding. Partly because of him.

"Uhh. Yeah, sure."

The door was carefully cracked open, and few seconds later, Tony head appeared. He sent her a weak smile, knowing that now was a fragile phase for her.

"Hey… You okay?"

Jessie looked at him from the soft spot on her bed, which was surrounded by moving boxes, which she'd now have to unpack. It stung. Really.

"Y-yeah. I'm doing fine," she forced a smile.

That's when Tony pushed open the door, and walked into the room before closing the door behind him. Afterwards, he turned himself to look at her. His eyes were slightly sad, but they also showed her immense empathy. How it saddened him to see her like that. Did she know how wonderful she was?

"Jess… Don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

Her eyes emerged from their hiding which they found in looking down. They got caught by his deep, green eyes. She knew, that she couldn't hide her true feelings from him. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. A sigh escaped her lips, as he slowly made his way over to the broken bride.

"So… Let me try again," he sat down next to her. "You okay?"

She turned her head to look at the young italian. His eyes were so soft, so kind. It reminded her of _him_… She felt tears making their way into her already red eyes.

"I-I'm," she gave out a little sniffle "I've never felt worse," her voice broke into a cry, as tears began to glide down her cheeks, only to be followed by new ones being formed. Tony felt his heart break a little. No, they weren't together anymore, but oh man; did he care for her. He'd been pretty sure of the fact, that she was gonna be the one. That was until it all crashed and burned.

He swiftly pulled her into his arms, and let her bury her face in his shoulder. A few sobs escaped her hobbling body.

"Man, Jess… I'm so sorry."

He heard a few more, muffled whimpers and sobs before she looked up again. He turned his head to look down at her.

"I was so sure, Tony. He was the one… And now I'm so confused," she sniffled swiftly.

A frown crept onto Tony's face.

"Why? You l-love Brooks. Why would there be any confusion? You thought this all through. You wanted to marry him. You wanted to be with him… " He swallowed "_Forever._"

Jessie's eyes closed in pain. _It was, wasn't it? _All settled.

"I know, but…" She thought for a brief second. "I don't know," she looked up at him "What am I gonna do?" She rested the side of her head against his firm shoulder, causing her cheek to being squished. She looked into the empty air.

"I don't know, Jess." He let his head rest on top of hers. Oh, how he loved her. And oh, how she'd never know. She turned her head and came nose to cheek with him. He felt it, and let his head turn as well. Now nose to nose. Her breath hitched at the intimate touch. His breath turned heavy and loud, as his eyelids dropped. This was getting out of hand.

"T-Tony," her voice was clearly shaking. "I can't d-do this. Not now. Not to Brooks. I love him."

She pulled away, and both felt their hearts break a little. He breathed out.

"I know, I-I'm sorry."

She turned away from him. Leaving him with the sight of her back. He simply sat there. Just staring at her bare shoulders, which the dress let be revealed.

"I almost married him, Tony. I love him. Very much. And today was that the day, where I was supposed to promise him…" Her voice broke a little "Promise him that I'd be his forever."

"He left, Jessie… He chose his dreams over you! What kind of husband does that?" He whispered, well knowing that what he'd just say could very well cost her everything.

She turned her body, so that she once again was facing him. "And I chose my dreams over him, too! I could've gone to Africa for him!" Tony couldn't tell if her face was mad or hurt. Probably both. "I know you weren't very," she scoffed "Fond of Brooks or whatever it was, but you can't make him the bad guy here!" She turned her back to him. Again.

For a few seconds: a silence crept into the room and rested upon the two souls.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I truly did want you to marry him and be happy, because I know that…" He sat there for a few seconds, before getting off the bed "If I couldn't be with you, then I wanted a guy who truly loved you to have you. And I didn't dislike Brooks. He was nice, but more importantly; He truly loved you. If he meant, that you'd be happy, then I'd tell and force myself to accept that. That's why I nodded, when you looked at me at the alter. I only want you happy, Jess. You're the girl, I love the most. It pains me to see you like this."

Another silence fell over them.

"But…" He coughed. "I'll leave you to yourself. I don't think I'll bring any good to this. Just… You know where you can find me." He leaned down and planted an innocent kiss on top of her head. Her eyelids dropped. Trying to hold back her heavy tears. She didn't look up, but simply heard his footsteps fade. Lastly; A door closing. After hearing that, she couldn't hold back anymore. She fell back onto her bed, and the tears fell and heartbreaking sobs were set free.

Oh, how she loved him.

_Who?_

Hope au enjoyed!

And if you do want more of this story (Because I could just leave it like a oneshot) then please leave a review with wishes/ideas for next part!

xx

Emilie


End file.
